1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing and more particularly to an apparatus for viewing fish during fishing and a method for using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, fishermen have taken advantage of technological advances to improve their performance. These advances include satellite services that provide up to the minute ocean currents and water temperatures to better locate fish. Utilizing this information, modified radar systems are utilized to detect exact locations on the water and modified sonar is utilized to detect the exact location of fish in the water. Fishing poles are made out of space age materials for strength and sensitivity and computer designed lures imitate the exact motions of the prey they are modeled after.
In spite of these advances, fishermen still lack specific real time information regarding the fishing environment and the actions of any fish that are present. More specifically, there is no provision for detecting the presence and/or desirability of fish, the attractiveness of bait or lure to the fish, whether the rig is configured properly, whether the fish are striking the bait or merely taking investigatory nibbles, the proper time of applying a hooking yank, whether the fish is hooked and how aggressively the fish should be reeled in.
Heretofore prior art solutions have been utilized to locate fish. However, these prior art devices do not enable a fisherman to obtain accurate information about the foregoing, real time, variables.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a submersible camera that is utilized with a fishing line to detect the presence and desirability of fish, the attractiveness of bait or lure to the fish, whether the rig is configured properly, whether the fish is striking the bait or lure or merely taking investigatory nibbles, the proper time to apply a hooking yank, whether the fish is hooked and how aggressively the fish should be reeled in. It is an object to provide a submersible camera that is easily attachable to a fishing line and is easy and entertaining to use. It is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing apparatus that enables a visual record of a fishing catch to be recorded. Still other objects will become apparent to others upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.